scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan Little (2005)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2005's Disney film "Chicken Little" It appeared on YouTube on April 23th, 2019. Cast *Chicken Little - Nathan Adams (Yo-kai Watch) *Abby Mallard - Katie Forester (Yo-kai Watch) *Runt of The Litter - Chowder (Monster House) *Fish Out of Water - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Foxy Loxy - Tip Tucci (Home) *Turkey Lurkey - Soos (Gravity Falls) *Morkubine Porcupine - Lloyd Garmadon (LEGO Ninjago; series) *Goosey Loosey - Terra (Teen Titans) *Buck Cluck - Aaron Adams (Yo-kai Watch) *Mr. Woolensworth - Torn (Jak II) *Kirby - Peng (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Melvin (Kirby's Father) - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Tina (Kirby's Mother) - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Coach - Nick Fury (The Avengers; 2012) *Dog Announcer - Tom Tucker (Family Guy) *Alien Cop - Gorzan (Legends of Chima) *Hollywood Chicken Little - Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Hollywood Abigail - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Hollywood Fish - Captain Neweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Hollywood Runt - Larn (Fire and Ice) *Principal Fetchit - Robert Freeman (The Boondocks) *Puppy Boy - Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X) *Puppy Boy's Mother - Linsey Thorndyke (Sonic X) *Runt Mama - Helga Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Umpire - Grug Crood (The Croods) *Acorn Mascot - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Rodriguez - Richard Tyler (Animated; The Pagemaster) *Dog Goodman - Jacob Samra Trailer/Transcript *Nathan Little (Chicken Little) Trailer/Transcript Scenes *Nathan Little (2005) Part 1 - Opening/The Sky is Falling! *Nathan Little (2005) Part 2 - Aaron Drops off Nathan/"One Little Slip" *Nathan Little (2005) Part 3 - School/Let's Play Some Dodgeball *Nathan Little (2005) Part 4 - Going Home/"All I Know" *Nathan Little (2005) Part 5 - "Stir It Up"/The Baseball Game *Nathan Little (2005) Part 6 - "We Are the Champions"/Piece of the Sky *Nathan Little (2005) Part 7 - "Wannabe"/Katie Forester, Chowder and Dopey at Nathan's House *Nathan Little (2005) Part 8 - It's Time to Find Dopey *Nathan Little (2005) Part 9 - Inside the Spaceship/Dopey is Okay *Nathan Little (2005) Part 10 - Terminator Robots Chase *Nathan Little (2005) Part 11 - Ring The Bell!/The Crowds are Coming! *Nathan Little (2005) Part 12 - You Gotta Believe Me This Time *Nathan Little (2005) Part 13 - Peng/Terminator Robot Attack *Nathan Little (2005) Part 14 - "It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)"/Aaron Apologizes to Nathan *Nathan Little (2005) Part 15 - We Got a Plan to Save!/Final Battle *Nathan Little (2005) Part 16 - Kovu and Kiara/The Town is Saved *Nathan Little (2005) Part 17 - Nathan Little: The True Story/"Ain't No Mountain High Enough" *Nathan Little (2005) Part 18 - End Credits Movie used: *Chicken Little (2005) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Yo-kai Watch *Family Guy *Gravity Falls *Yo-kai Watch: The Movie *Sonic X *Jak II *Home *Teen Titans *Monster House *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Jak 3 *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Yo-kai Watch: The Video Game *The Avengers *Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh *Yo-kai Watch 2 *Ultimate Spider-Man *The Lego Ninjago Movie *Teen Titans Go! *The Boondocks *Treasure Planet *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story *Avengers Assemble *The Croods *The Pagemaster *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Terminator series *Family Guy Video Game! *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *Jacob Samra *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Legends of Chima *Yu-Gi-Oh GX *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Fire and Ice *Jak X: Combat Racing Gallery Nathanyokaiwatch_(1).png|Nathan Adams as Chicken Little Katie Forester China dress.jpg|Katie Forester as Abigail Mallard Monster House Chowder.jpg|Chowder as Runt of The Litter Dopey in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Dopey as Fish Out of Water TIPFROMHOME.png|Tip Tucci as Foxy Loxy Soos.jpg|Igor as Turkey Lurkey Lloyd Garmadon in The LEGO Ninjago Movie.jpg|Lloyd Garmadon as Morkubine Porcupine ImagesCAD9G3H6.jpg|Terra as Goosey Loosey Aaron Adams Yo-kai Watch.jpg|Aaron Adams as Buck Cluck TorninJak2.jpg|Torn as Mr. Woolensworth Legends of Awesomeness Peng.jpg|Peng as Kirby Kovu (Adult).jpg|Adult Kovu as Melvin (Kirby's Father) Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-3250.jpg|Adult Kiara as Tina (Kirby's Mother) Nick Fury in The Avengers.jpg|Nick Fury as Coach Tom Tucker.jpg|Tom Tucker as Dog Announcer Gorzan Legends of Chima.jpg|Gorzan as Alien Cop JadenYuki.png|Jaden Yuki as Hollywood Chicken Little Alexis Rhodes2.jpg|Alexis Rhodes as Hollywood Abigail Captain_Neweyes.jpg|Captain Neweyes as Hollywood Fish Larn in Fire and Ice.jpg|Larn as Hollywood Runt Robert Freeman.jpg|Robert Freeman as Principal Fetchit Chris Thorndyke in Sonic X.jpg|Chris Thorndyke as Puppy Boy Linsey Thorndyke in Sonic X.jpg|Linsey Thorndyke as Puppy Boy's Mother Helga.jpg|Helga Sinclair as Runt Mama Grug in The Croods.jpg|Grug Crood as Umpire Jim Hawkins in Treasure Planet.jpg|Jim Hawkins as Acorn Mascot Richard Tyler-0.jpg|Richard Tyler as Rodriguez Jacob Samra fell in love with Samantha.jpeg|Jacob Samra as Dog Goodman Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Chicken Little Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs